El alma del demonio
by amor por escribir
Summary: Korra es una de las estudiantes de una de una de las escuelas con más prestigio, una alumna cualquiera con amigos y un novio poco comunes y aún así su vida era perfectamente normal. Hasta que un día, de ida a una excursión, su transporte choca, haciendo que varias personas mueran. Es en ese momento cuando Mako entra en su vida: un despistado, mujeriego y bizarro hombre, su demonio.
1. Choque

_Bueno, esta vez les traje este fic. Espero que les guste :D_

_Sin nada que decir_—_además de que LOK no me pertenece_—_les dejo la historia con la ilución de que les guste la idea :)_

…**Capítulo uno: Choque.**

Korra, una de las mejores estudiantes de la escuela _''The edje of glorie'',_despertó en la habitación que compartía con Naga, su cachorra, de manchas cafés y blancas—como la leche—y unos ojos grises que la observaban para que despertara.

—Buen día—la saludó con una cara dormida mientras bostezaba. La pequeña movió su colita felizmente—Buen día Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Meelo, Jinora y...—dijo algo dudosa—¿Cómo se llamaba?—se preguntó mientras pensaba el nombre del nuevo hijo de su ex-maestro de primaria—¡Rohan!—se respondió así misma al recordar el nombre del pequeño.

La cachorra gruñó, su ama aún no se había despabilado completamente y ella tenía hambre.

—Ya sé, ya sé—respondió ante los gruñidos—tienes hambre—contestó mientras se levantaba de una muy desarmada cama.

Con su vestido sin mangas, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, de un color verdoso con líneas azules, por poco corrió hacia la cocina. Al llegar le dio— en un pote color naranja—un poco de la comida que contenía la bolsa para comida de canes.

—¡Llegaré tarde!—dijo mientras guardaba un par de galletitas en un taper—No puede ser,¡Tenzin me matará!— decía apresuradamente metiendo todos sus libros de distintas materias en su pequeño bolso. A veces metía tantas cosas que, en pe de ser un bolso cualquiera, parecía un pequeño portal a _Narnia_.

Sin embargo, les contaré un poco más respecto de nuestra principal adolescente ya que, con una autora con una nefasta experiencia escribiendo—y también un nefasto conocimiento sobre la ortografía—,se propuso escribir una nueva saga.

Korra— como dijimos anteriormente— es una adolescente de diez y ocho años, estudiante de una de las escuelas con más prestigio en todo el país, de una clase social muy alta. Lleva tres colas de caballo sujetadas a su cabello—de un color amarronado chocolate—, cosa muy excitante__para los chicos de la pervertida—según ella—escuela. Sus ojos eran azules, brillosos y dispuestos a que, con una simple mirada, las sonrisas de las personas aparezcan. Normalmente, vestía un _short _ de_ shean, _unas botas color salmón, una musculosa blanca con rayas celestes que iban de menor a mayor hasta llegar a la última raya, cercana a la cadera, que se conectaba con la parte de la espalda, una campera un tanto fina, que le llegaba hasta un poco antes de la cadera, y una corbata, perteneciente al vestuario de los estudiantes, de rayas en diagonal verdes y negras. En definitiva no sabía cómo vestirse.

Salió del departamento, con el bolso en la mano y las llaves en el dedo. Ese día tenían programado ir en un micro hacia un vivero cercano.

Cuando al fin llegó hacia donde estaban sus amigos haciendo la fila para entrar al transporte, dio un pequeño respiro ya que correr después de salir disparada de tu cama no era una buena idea.

—¡Hey korra!—por poco gritó Haru, un pelirrojo mujeriego de muy buena suerte—tarde como siempre.

—¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta.

—¿Por qué tan cansada?—preguntó Sora, una morocha y novia de Haru—Chicos, yo no entiendo el sarcasmo.

—Bueno, estoy tan cansada porque no me había percatado de que el micro ya salía y, tenía ganas de correr como loca por la calle.

—Sigo sin entender.

Todos soltaron una risa ante Sora que no entendía nada y, a pesar de que su _**belleza**_ era patéticamente indescribible, daba la sensación de que ella y el estúpido del pelirrojo serían la pareja de la vida.

—Bueno chicos, creo que deberíamos entrar—dijo Tai, un chico de cabellera blanca, empujando a sus amigos dentro.

El viaje era hermoso, incluyendo la vista y todo al rededor, pero una cosa era mejor que eso: el grupo de amigos que reía, cantaba y gritaba dentro del micro. El aburrimiento crecía cada vez más.

—Oigan chicos, ¿Cuánto falta?—preguntó ya ansiosa nuestra protagonista.

—Sí que eres ansiosa Korra— le reclamó Tai dejando un dulce beso en su mejilla.

—Eso me pasa por tener un novio que siempre recuerda nuestras fechas más importantes y me trata como una niña pequeña—dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

—Es porque eres _mi _niña—su rostro mostró una sonrisa mientras que dejaba otro beso en la mejilla de la joven.

—Pero que bella pareja hacen los dos tórtolos—dijo Bei Fong parada a un costado de los asientos de ambos—Si Tenzin no se hubiera quedado en la escuela seguro que crearía un gran alboroto—mueve su mano al hombro del ambino.

—Creo que te debo una—respondió la novia de él.

Sólo se limitó a sonreír mientras caminaba hacia la parte delantera del transporte.

Es en este momento en el que congelamos la escena por un segundo. La joven, de un momento a otro, había girado su cabeza hacia un lado de la ventana, una chica de no más de diez años de edad miraba hacia el piso. Traía un vestido negro con una cinta blanca con un moño por el estómago, en sus manos, abrazaba un oso de peluche y, su lacio y claro pelo—para ser exactos, era rubio—quien sonreía de manera psicópata.

Entonces el micro chocó.

Las ventanas comenzaron a romperse y, Korra, se inclinó hacia su novio para protegerlo de los trozos de vidrio que salían disparados de la ventana que estaba, anteriormente, a su lado.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo como poco a poco un frio terrible le recorría la columna.

Poco a poco moría. Poco a poco tenía más y más frio. Poco a poco cerraba sus ojos por un fuerte sueño que la atraía hacia una recámara oscura, fría y silenciosa. Entonces escuchó una voz. Era la voz masculina. Era muy clara y sencilla, una simple pregunta del examen.

—¿Quieres vivir?

No pudo reaccionar la primera vez ya que, no sentía su cuerpo. Era como si solo su alma estuviera...escuchándola...

¡Sí!—gritó con una voz que nunca se escuchó.

Abrió sus ojos observando detenidamente un techo sin fondo blanco puro. La habitación tenía una cama, en la que estaba recostada ella, de sábanas carmesí una ventana, cubierta por una fina cortina del mismo color que lo era el techo o las paredes del lugar.

Se sentó sin sentir dolor, un poco aturdida por el canto de los pájaros. Un hombre de cabellera corta y negra y un bufanda escarlata estaba sentado sobre los pies de la cama mirando, dandole la espalda.

—Hasta que al fín despertaste—se volteó a verla de cara, dejando que viera sus ojos dorados que la observaban de una manera un poco fría—Korra—susurró para luego tomarla de la mano y besarla suavemente—a partir de hoy voy a protegerte hasta que mueras aunque me cueste la vida—la morocha lo miró un poco extrañada hasta que recordó el pequeño pacto que habían hecho en el plazo que estuvo inconsciente— ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Claro, —se aclaró la voz por un segundo para luego continuar—me protegerás de todo peligro y no me dejaras morir y a cambio—cerró los ojos y tomó un poco de aire (además de la valentía) para decir las palabras—te daré mi alma cuando muera, Mako.

Sonrió punta a punta al escuchar aquello.

Lo último que se vio fueron plumas negras y rojas.

Lo último que se vio fue una habitación ardiendo en llamas.

Era su última oportunidad para seguir con su vida porque...

...la vida no da terceras oportunidades...

…

_y bueno,_

_qué tal? Bueno o malo :D_

_espero que les alla gustado el capitulo_

_Luly_

…

_-¿Reviews?-_


	2. Nuestra primera misión juntos (parte 1)

_**Nuestra primera misión juntos.**_

_**Parte uno.**_

Korra estaba sorprendida. Mako le había dicho que irían a un lugar donde le explicarían sobre los demonios, sus contratistas, la entrenarían, le dirían las reglas y le darían su misión.

Nunca se lo esperó.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó su demonio del lado derecho de la chica.

—Cuando decías que iríamos a uno de esos lugares, nunca me hubiera imaginado que era mi propia escuela—Su cara mostraba odio, como si ese fuera el peor lugar posible— ¿Qué pasa si me ve algún maestro? ¿Y si descubren que en verdad no estoy muerta? ¿Podré volver a mi departamento?

El morocho le dedicó una mirada rápida con una sonrisa maniática.

—Si dices que soy tan descuidado con eso creo que me estarías insultando—cerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro del edificio, cosa que su acompañante no dudo en copiar haciendo que él tomara el control del camino—.

Cruzaban por los amplios pasillos que claramente estaban oscuros a falta de luz, la noche había llegado y las ventanas no ayudaban mucho que digamos al estar abiertas.

«Genial, tengo frio, esta oscuro y además mi propio demonio me trata como una novata, bueno, lo soy pero podría como mínimo indicarme por donde vamos».

Al final del interminable pasillo se encontraban dos antorchas de ambos lados de una puerta. Las antorchas iluminaban cada marca de madera que la puerta tenía, con su flameante y verdoso fuego.

—Ya llegamos— dijo abriendo la puerta como todo un caballero hacia su contratista—.

Esta lo miro extrañada. Conociéndolo, nunca haría algo parecido a eso, ¿O es que simplemente lo hacía por orgullo?

—Como digas.

Entró hacia la habitación y se dio cuenta de algo no muy casual que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta. Nunca había atravesado alguno de esos pasillos nunca, nunca.

—¡Bienvenidos! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo Mako!

«¿De nuevo? Genial, una loca me va a dar clases».

—Hola Kya, ¿Cómo has estado todos estoy milenios?

«Esperen, ¿qué? ¿Kya? ¿La hermana de Tenzin?... Alto, ¡¿Dijo milenios?!»

—Y me imagino que ella es tu contratista—dijo al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa, cosa que respondió al instante sin decir ni una palabra—Espero que te dure más de un año—entonces se dio la vuelta, haciendo un gesto para que la siguieran.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una habitación. Dentro de ella había un sillón rojo, de marcas de madera gastadas, de cojines fuertes y sin marcar. Frente a este se encontraba una mesa de vidrio con una pequeña vela de fuego rojizo, lo único que alimentaba la poca luz del lugar.

Al dar la vuelta la mujer pasada de los cincuenta años cerró la puerta la puerta con sumo cuidado, dejandolos solos en el lugar. Susurró un par de palabras extrañas, casi inexistentes, nunca escuchadas por la morena. Luego de un par de segundos de que aquella ''oración'' fuera dicha, un par de serpientes que por aguna razon yacian en los brazos de la anciana se hacercaron a la entrada, escalandola lentamente hasta llegar a un pequeño agujero, donde no dudaron en adentrarse. Kya seguía en la misma pose de consentración. Pac, pac, pac, se escucharon haciendo eco en el lugar, dejando entendender que la puerta se había cerrado.

—Uff, cada vez esto necesita más seguridad—suspiró haciendo que sus brasos volvieran a pegarse a sus costados, dando la vuelta mostrando una cara un poco cansada.

—Deverías descansar—aconsejó Mako, sentandose comodamente en el sillon—además—susurró con sus ojos miel—ya hiciste mucho cuando nos acojiste en este lugar de pequeños amí y a Bolin—entonces se recostó, estirando los bien formados y musculosas piernas—.

Ella le dedicó una mirada un poco asustadiza, luego de notar su expreción la cambió por una más calurosa; una bella sonrisa que siempre iluminaba su arrugada cara.

—Es sierto que los cuide desde aquella vez que paso la tragedia los acojí en mis brazos—esta vez comenzó a mostrarse más triste—ustedes eran tan talentosos como Maya—apretó sus puños a tal punto que sus uñas le lastimaban la piel—si tan solo hubiera sido fuerte ella...

Mako, al ver esa escena de sufrimiento, se levantó velozmente. No habían pasado ni siquiera un par de minutos en cuanto este atravezó la habitación y le dió un cálido abrazo, haciendo que ella lo abrazara aún más. Era como ver el amor entre una madre y un hijo.

Korra estaba feliz y aprobechó ese momento para sentarse en el ahora desocupado sillon. Tenía que admitirlo, era realmente cómodo.

—Lo siento, estas malditas emociones son las causantes—susurró despegando al demonio de Korra mientras recorría con un dedo el lugar donde se había encajado una pequeña lágrima, limpándola.

—No importa—respondió el castaño indiferente—solo dinos cuál es nuestra misión mientras yo le explico todo en el camino—posó su mirada por su ex-asiento, lanzando una mirada de odio hacia la morena que se tomó la libertad de estar cómodamente sentada—y trato de que no la maten—agregó entre dientes con una expreción furiosa y el ceño fruncido—.

—Siempre y cuanto dure más de un año—respondió la figura materna mientras le entregaba una hoja en blanco al adolescente—ve al bosque de Broghtch.

Esa había sido la única indicación que le dió.

Esa fue la última vez que estuvo de más en una conversación.

Y ahora Mako habia hecho un contrato imposible de romper para proteger la vida de su contratista, y ella aseptó porque quería vivir además de que...

...la vida no da terceras oportunidades.

…**...**

**YEII lo terminé siendo las 4:30 de la mañana /o_o/ esto me pasa porque quieren el siguiente cap anciosos e_e**

**supongo que responderé a los comentarios (?**

**En orden! pff no se por qué me emociono tato ._.**

**A si, es porque me dejaron MUCHOS REVIEWS! YEIII! :DDD**

**Steamvalm: Me alegra que te gusten estas cosas como amí . gracias por dejar tu review, espero algun día entiendas esa parte D:**

**pd: No mueras por dentro D:**

**pd 2: xD**

**pd 3: LOL**

**pd 4: ya encerio xD te cuidas, besos y abrazos :'D**

** : O_o me perdi escribiendo tu nombre **

**Gracias por leer la historia .**

**Es por personas como vos que termino escribiendo la historia a las 5 de la mañana e_e**

**Y solo para que conste, la hubiera subido ayer a las 6:00 pero me quede sin internet ._.''**

**Besos y te cuidas!°**

**Jess... dijo jrosas!: u_u**

**Amigaa tu siempre me estas vijilando apretando ''actualizar'' en los fics de LOK (Legend Of Korra) y sos muy rápida con esto O_o**

**Como sea~ besos besos~ abrazos~ te cuidas o envio a jonni :D**

**Hikarus: Woow sos tambien muy rápido viendo mis fics O_o pero creo que alguien te gano en rapides e_e**

**Bueeeno pero no te pongas mal, de todas formas ella tiene un rastreador en el cerebro de fics nuevos O_o**

**pd: Ta loka mi amiga, ta loka e_e**

**Besos y abrasos c3 :D**

**MtezPS: Gracias por los ánimos _ me hacen sentir muyy Salchica...**

**Esperen... Que alguien me explique que acabo de decir O_o**

**como sea~**

**Como dijiste que lo siga rápido (supongo que dijiste eso e_e) estube ayer a las 6:00 am tratando de subir esto pero el problema es que el internet se fue y me puse super loquita gritando cosas como ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO INTERNET VUELVE! EL TIEMPO QUE ESTUVE VIENDO LA TELE NO FUE NADA LO JUROO! TwT''**

**Como sea :3 **

**Besos y abrazos! **

**Pd: me gusta el dibujo de tu perfil e_e**

**Maquiro: Hay si, si onee-chan ya sabía yo que era una genia :3**

**pd: donde esta tu bello Armin? *Q***

**Saya Kisaragi: ¿es que las personas no se pueden poner nombres normales _ ?**

**Bue, de que me quejo ._.**

**Gracias por avisar lo de la tercera temporada, y ahora yo te ayudo con la info :3**

**La tercera temporada se va a llamar ****''****Chan****ges'' ya que despues de lo ocurrido Korra tendrá que hacer algo para traer el equilibrio de nuevo o algo así leí yo :3**

**Besos y abrzos!**

**pd: Por personas como vos termine escribiendo esto a las 5:00 am (hora local (?)**

**Guest!: Me alegro te halla encantado :D**

**Emm, no se que más decir xD**

**Besos, abrazos y te me cuidas o mira que mando guardaespaldas e_e**

…**...**

**Ok esos fueron todos los reviews que voy a responder _ lo hice muy largo losé**

**Ahora si los dejo con la intriga**

**¿Por qué Kya estaba llorando? ¿Por qué Mako no quería que le dijeran todo dentro de la academia y se lo quería decir él? ¿De qué tratan las misiones? ¿Qué habrá en el bosque? ¿Qué le paso al novio y amigos de nuestra protagonista? ¿Tenzin sabe algo al respecto? ¿Por qué no pueden decir que Korra sigue viva? ¿Por qué no dejo de hacer preguntas que confunden? No lo se~**

**Esto y más en el seguiente capítulo: Nuestra primera misión juntos (parte 2)**

**¿Será que el demonio es más fuerte que ambos como equipo?**

**Luly~**

…**...**

**-¿Reviews?-**


End file.
